


Opening of the Third Eye

by PandorasBoxKaili



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasBoxKaili/pseuds/PandorasBoxKaili
Summary: Half Gen, half human. Genlings. People tell those tales around campfires and torture little misbehaving kids with them. They were hated by both Gen and humans. They were best of both worlds of course, being half Gen was able to gain powers of a normal Gen and being half human they aren't trapped inside of the Dungeons and on top of it all they live half as long as a Gen and twice the amount of a human. With jealousy of both races, Genlings that had the chance of being born into the world are usually killed off right away. But one Genling was abandoned by her father at birth, into the city of lights and partying of Sindrea...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is just for fun, much better than Never say Never, let me know if you enjoy this story.

Sindrea, the popular city that was filled with happiness and people, there was always food to be passed around and tales to tell. Sinbad, the king of Sindrea and also the conqueror of the seven seas, had several Gen’s from different Dungeons around the world. Back before the people could live happily, there was a war that split the world with greed, power and other things. As the people fought long and hard to gain all the riches and power in the world, Dungeons suddenly appeared all over the world. Dungeons are tall towers from a different universe. Inside each one, there were tales of Gen ruling over the Dungeons. When the first one appeared, 10,000 people went inside and none of them returned. Sinbad, however, went inside to prove a point and came out victor with a king’s candidate and the Gen with it.   
A woman sat in silence as she watched the center of the beautiful city light up with fireworks. Another party that Lord Sinbad had prepared, another damn party… That man has a party almost every night and if it was up to him, he probably would do one every night; of course she was sure that people would start getting annoyed with the loud noises or the bright lights. Her long navy blue hair was braided all the way to her back of her skull. Her deep crimson color eyes glowed in the night with the lights of the party shinning against her eyes. The woman was thin, her arms were covered with a bandage that was tightly wrapped all the way up to her shoulder blades, her hands were also wrapped with the same white bandage. She wore a heavy bright red scarf around her neck. Her clothes were old considering that she had them since she was a child. The deep rich purple color top was hanging loosely in the front to show her cleavage of her large breasts. Around her waist, she wore a tight black belted holster that held a rapier long sword. Her pants were loose around her hips besides the bright gold cloth that was tied around her waist. She also had bandages that were wrapped all the way down her shins and into her shoes.   
With a deep sigh, the 24 year old woman stood up from where she was sitting at and jumped off the long pole of light and landed gracefully on the ground. It was time for her to make her presents known and she had to talk to Sinbad about something that was pretty important. She took a deep breath as she flipped her blue hair over her shoulders as she walked up the hill towards the party that was being held at the kingdom. 

The woman finally got up to the top of the kingdom, pushing past all the people who were partying with drinks in hand or dancing and chatting loudly. Above her on a balcony, Sinbad sat with girls all over him. Of course, the purple headed womanizer was crowded by females. She simply rolled her eyes at distaste as she cupped her mouth with her hands and shouted up towards Sinbad. 

“Sinbad!” She called out, hoping to catch his attention, and of course, it was a bust. 

Her eyes narrowed with annoyance as she jumped up in one fluent motion, grabbing the railing of the balcony and pulling herself up and over the white railing. She landed gracefully in front of Sinbad which his household vessels, able to use the magic that Sinbad collected from his Gen’s, quickly pulled their weapons at her. The females around Sinbad let out a squeal of shock and pretend fear. The woman stood there, glaring down at Sinbad as she eyed the two men who were standing guard near him. She pushed a blade away from her face with her palm and looked down at Sinbad who hasn’t moved a muscle and still had a lazy look upon his face. He had his hand resting against his cheek and he was leaning against his elbow. His golden eyes were matching against her crimson ones. 

“Hello there, Vendetta.” His expression was brightened up with his famous ladies smile, and it didn’t ever worked on Ven. 

“Sinbad… I told you I had to talk to you and yet, you went and did this!” Her hand shot out behind her with her eyes still locked onto his, referring towards the party behind her, “I have been trying to talked to you for days now and you have been blowing me off to go drink, fuck and party?!” 

“We will talk tomorrow,” Sinbad began as he waved his hand towards her as if to try and dismiss her, that only made her angry. 

“No,” She began as she walked angrily over towards Sinbad, she slammed her hands down onto the armrests of his chair and leaned over to look directly into his shocked eyes, “We are talking. Now.” 

Sinbad blinked as he sighed, standing up and away from prying women hands. Ven looked up at him with an evil looking in her eyes as she turned towards the two men who pulled their swords on her. Before she could start digging into the two who had pulled their sword on her, Sinbad grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the loud noises and partying, inside his castle. Once inside and away from people, she yanked her arm away from his large hands, snagging his finger around her bandage and tugging it a little loose. She looked down at her light blue skin peeking through her bandages before she wrapped her wraps back around her arms before Sinbad could comment on it. He didn't say anything, only sighed as he shook his head. 

"What do you wanna talk about, Ven?" He asked as he leaned against a pillar in the main lobby. 

"You really want to talk here? Where anyone could just walk in and listen?" She hissed, 

Sinbad simply shrugged his shoulders as if not really caring if someone heard her or not. Her temper was rising inside of her, boiling her blood within her tiny body. She let out a frustrating sigh as she turned her head away, her long hair laid lazy against her shoulder as her expression on her face said it all. 

"Sin... if you don't trust me or deep down inside hate me, why do you continue to let me stay here?" Her voice was weak and unsure. 

This brought Sin to look at her with shock. His bright brown eyes widen with the sad tone in her voice. He was used to Ven's shouting or yelling ways, telling him to stop having parties or being pleasured by women of the city. This actually shocked him. His eyes traced over everything on her face, trying to figure out if she was getting ready to yell at him or if she really felt sad. The music outside was still clearly ringing throughout his castle as he sighed quietly, pushing himself off of the pillar and walking towards her. This didn't cause her to look up at him though, instead she closed her crimson eyes to keep herself from looking at him. Without another word, Sinbad placed a hand on top of her deep blue head. This caused her to look up at him with shock. 

"Stop thinking that way, Ven. I don't hate you nor do I wish for you to leave the safety of the city," He smiled his famous sweet, gentle smile, "I think you are a perfect member to this team, and despite you being a Genling." He patted her head gently before walking past her, "If that is all you wanted to know, then come, let us join the party." 

Before Sin could take another step, two small arms wrapped around his waist and caused him to stop. Sin blinked as he felt her face pressing into his back. He blinked his creamy brown eyes as a nervous smile appeared on his face, he let out a short chuckle as he rubbed his forehead with his palm and looked to the side to try and get a glance at the blue headed woman. 

"Hey, come on now. You shouldn't be do that to a man, they will get the wrong idea." He began as he started turning his body. 

Ven shook her head as she buried her face into his soft silk clothing. Sinbad could have sworn her saw a tear falling from her cheeks. This caused him to frown as he twisted around and gripped her shoulders. 

"Ven.. What is this all about? You have been acting really weird since Kou Empire's princess came around." He mumbled, 

"It's nothing," She wrapped her arms around herself as if to try and ease her mind, "I just have been emotional lately, after all it has been three years since you have found me outside of Sindrea. I will be fine after tonight." She tried to sound strong to Sin, but he knew better, something was really bothering her and she was trying to sound strong to him. 

The sounds of cheering could be heard outside of the castle. He sighed as he turned around to face the doors that lead outside, he didn't move from his spot as he waited for Vendetta to clean herself up. Once that she realized that he wasn't moving, she wiped her eyes with her bandages and walked beside him as they both moved outside.

Outside there were loud music, dancing and so much food and drinks around. She spotted Aladdin and Alibaba sitting next to Morg in front of the dancing tiles. Ven recently just met Aladdin and the others about a week ago. It was hard to let her guard down, but with Aladdin, especially on how they met, she felt like she could trust them right off the bat. It was a week ago when Aladdin came here, she was with Sinbad to go meet Aladdin for the first time. When it was her turn to introduce herself to Aladdin, he didn't say anything, just jumped up and buried his face into her breasts. That caused a few slaps out of her to get him off of her, but since then, she felt as if she could trust the trio. 

However, despite the feeling of being free and pleasant during the party, Ven felt something dark inside of her. Maybe it was jealousy... Envy? It reminded her... of before she was found by Sinbad. Before she actually could live without fearing that she was a Genling. Her eyes grew dark as Sinbad took his seat once again around the women again. Ven didn't sit, she stood by Sin, looking out at the people who were laughing and drinking away. 

It was three years ago this day; Vendetta was cast away from almost every place that she has been to, trying to find someone who would take her in for just enough time to regain her strength. At that time, she didn't look like what she was today. She didn't hide her blue toned skin, which was everything but her neck and up. It turned blue from her collar bones and the rest of her body was blue down. People believed she had a dying of some sort of sickness, others believed she was cursed. No one would help her. She was hungry, tired, cold, everything but being happy. The day that Sinbad found her, she was curled up on the side of the road, waiting for anything to happen. When she heard someone stop in front of her, she opened her crimson eyes and looked up to find long purple hair swaying in the wind. She blinked to regain her vision as her eyes focused on something that was also swinging in front of her face... 

The sound of her giggling caught Sinbad's attention and brought him to look over at her, the music was still filling the air. He felt a small smile tug on his cheeks as he relaxed a little from the tension that she had. Though... he was curious to see what was so funny. 

"What are you laughing about, Ven?" He asked, causing her attention towards him, 

"Remember the day we first met?" She smirked as she crossed her arms over her breasts, 

"Ah yes, it was as if you never saw a man before in your life." Sinbad snickered,

"A naked man, yes." Her eyebrow cocked upwards as a sly grin appeared on her face, "Remembered that you couldn't walk right for like twenty minutes from me hitting you so hard?" 

"Yes... And till this day, I still can't walk right." He mumbled as his eyes shifted away from her, this caused her to laugh and when he heard her laugh, Sin's grin grew bigger. 

He liked to hear her laugh, he enjoyed hearing anyone laugh with joy or happiness, after all, that's what he was aiming for being king of Sindrea for. For his people to live a happy, long, safe life. However, he knew that, that happiness wouldn't last forever... One day the war will be knocking at his front door and he would need to be ready for it...


	2. Chapter 2

After the party started dying down, Ven walked past the few people who were still hanging around to see the fireworks at the end of the party. She saw someone waving over towards her, trying to gain her attention. Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana stood over by a table that was filled with empty cups, bones of the pork that they devoured and bowls of fruit. A smile was creeping on her lips as she walked over towards the other light blue boy. 

“Hey Vendetta, did you enjoy the party?” Aladdin’s cheerful voice asked as he tilted his head to the side,

“No, not really,” Ven admitted as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head, “I personally don’t like the parties that Sinbad throws.” 

“Aw, why not?” Alibaba asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. 

He smelled like alcohol and sweat, something that she personally didn’t like the smell of. As gentle as she could without offending him, she pushed him off of her and took a step back. Her crimson eyes locked into Alibaba’s. 

“Because, Sinbad always throws parties. Just because I am loyal to the bitter end to Lord Sinbad doesn’t mean that I enjoy everything he does.” 

Yamraiha, a household vessel to Sinbad and also a very powerful magician, walked over towards them with Sharrkan; another household vessel and a very strong swordsmen. They smiled and waved over towards Ven as if to ask her to come over to them. With a simple nod to them, she turned back to the trio in front of her. 

“Excuse me,” She whispered and bowed to excuse herself from their presents before walking over towards the two who called her over, “Yes?” 

“Lord Sinbad wishes to talk to you in his chambers.” Yamraiha said with a smile on her face. 

“You best be careful there, Vendetta, you don’t know what he is planning on doing.” Sharrkan said as he elbowed the crimson eyed Genling in the side. 

This caused Ven to roll her eyes in a sarcastic way, Sharrkan and Yamraiha were the two who she was closest with. It was very rare to see these two actually being so close together without a fight breaking out. She nods to excuse them from talking to her and she began to walk towards the castle, squeezing past some people as she made her way through the crowd. She scuffed her foot against someone else’s foot and felt herself falling forward, 

“Shit,” She hissed as she braced herself with her hands in front of her body to catch herself. 

She felt her lungs letting out all the air from her body as a strong arm crushed her stomach and being picked up. She looked up at the brick wall that caught her to see the pink haired man and the cold eyes of none other than Masrur. A Fanalis, same as Morgiana and beyond super human strength. Masrur was also a household vessel to Sinbad and he was not one to pick a fight with and he usually isn’t very gentle either, though his intentions were pure. He set her onto her feet gentle and released her waist, letting a deep breath entering her lungs and she looked up at the scary eyes of the Fanalis.

“Thank you Masrur.” She stated over the chatting people. 

He didn’t say anything, but he nodded and she took that as a welcome as she made her way through the crowd again. Once past the people and into the castle, she could feel a shiver running up her spine. A nerve was struck in her body, a sweet scent hit her nose as though it was welcoming her, wanting her to follow it. This scent was sickly sweet and since her sense were heightened due to her being half Gen, this scent was burning around her body, sending every nerve inside of her on fire. 

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she followed her nose. Ironically it was the same path as Sinbad’s chambers… She past Ja’far, Sinbad’s right hand man, who stopped her in the middle of the hallway. She looked at the white haired young man with curiosity,

“What is it Ja’Far?” She asked, getting annoyed with having to be stopped every few minutes to talk to someone. 

“Sinbad is in his chambers.” He said with a smirk forming on his face, she didn’t like that smirk on his face… 

“Okay, I was told to go to his chambers. What is the meaning of this?” She crossed her arms over her chest, “You should know, considering that you are close with Sinbad. And more importantly, how much did he have to drink?” 

“He drank a lot,” He admitted as he shrugged, “But he wanted to talk to you in private, so private that he didn’t even tell me what he wanted to talk to you about. So it must be important, you best see what he wants.” Ja’Far moved out of the way so that she could pass him, but she wasn’t convinced.

“Come on Ja’Far. You are sending me into the lion’s mouth here.” Ven pouted, giving her best puppy eyes she could produce. 

Ja’Far didn’t fall for it though, he was always hard to get to pity her when she does that. He shook his head, sealing his lips right then and there. Without another word, Ven huffed and moved past Ja’Far towards Sin’s chambers. She suspected that with Sin being drunk, he was going to be spilling his guts about just about everything she wants to hear, which she should use this to her advantage anyways, to really find out what he thinks of her and why he saved her well knowing that she was a Genling. 

She came to the huge wooden door that was decorated with gems and bright colors. Ven took a deep breath before knocking upon it. Within the room, she heard a crashing noise and her reaction to it was a simple arch of her eyebrow. He couldn’t have been that drunk, could he? The next second, the door opened; showing a bright red cheeked Sinbad. Ven’s expression dropped to disappointment. She sighed as she pushed the door, pushing Sinbad backwards. He stumbled to catch himself before standing in the middle of the room with a nervous smile on him. 

“What do you want Sin?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her balance to one hip. 

“I didn’t think you would actually come.” He slurred as he took a few steps towards her, making her feel uneasy, “I guess you do like me huh?” 

She knew where this was going, her heart beat began to grow more rapid. She glared as she took a step back. Sin notice right off the bat that she was going to walk away, he lunged at her, slamming the door and pressing her against the door. He was no longer smiling, he had a strict expression on his face. Ven could feel a lump in her throat that was causing her to be able to swallow her breath easy. She couldn’t pull away from his beautiful eyes though as they stared into her soul. 

“When you asked that question today, Vendetta… It made me mad. Is that what you felt when I picked you up?” He asked, his voice low as his hand on her right side of her head moved to cup her chin, pulling her face closer to his. 

She could smell the alcohol on his breath, she could feel his heated puffs of air against her cheeks, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away from his. He was beautiful, unlike her. It was as if he captured her with magic. 

“Let me show you, what you really mean to me.” He whispered as his face descended closer to hers. 

Before she could even process what was going on, his soft, warm lips pressed against hers. It felt so welcoming, yet, so unforgiving. Tingles ran throughout her body as the lingering taste of his alcoholic lips ran through each taste bud of her mouth. Despite the fact that she wanted to slap him, her body began to ease into it. She fought it so hard; she didn’t want to give into him like this. Not when he was drunk, not when he won’t remember what happened the next day. Tears filled her eyes as she gripped his hand and yanked it away from her. She shoved Sinbad in the chest and he stumbled back a few steps, looking at her in shock. She couldn’t help the tears that poured from her eyes like small rivers. Her crimson eyes locked onto his,

“So… you thought you could do this while you were drunk. Did you really have to drink so much to do this?!” She shouted as a gust of wind brushed past her, growing in strength with each second that comes past her, “If you really did care for me, you wouldn’t be doing this! You know well enough that you won’t remember this the next day. How dare you play with my heart strings, you monster!” She shouted, the wind around her started gaining speed, whispering it’s deadly song as her hair and loose clothing began to whip with violence at the angry wind. 

Without another word, she opened the door and slammed it shut. She kept her head down as she walked at a quick pace throughout the halls. The wind was still violently hitting against her back. Each step she took, she heard a crackle and snap of the tiles breaking under the weight of her magoi. She didn’t care though. She was trapped in her own mind as she made her way to the front of the castle to escape into the night to calm down.


End file.
